How's Life?
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: Random story on their life. Rated M for language.


A random story when I was bored XD please enjoy. Umm, not much pairing but rated M for language and there is a lot of OCC-ness so be prepared!

**How's Life?**

Chapter 1: Don't Ask Again!

_**Ryoma's POV**_

Life is hard. It's just that you know, everyday I deal with my crazy sempais...especially Fuji-sempai. He can be so perverted and somehow it always happens to be ME who is involved with his damn S&M imaginations! That really creeps me out. Really...so here I am in English class. God, it's soooo boring and the teacher sucks at teaching English. I mean, come on, if you're going to teach English, at least be fluent. This teacher sucks, even I'm better...well, I was born in America. So I decide to zone him out and daydream. I was looking out the window when all of a sudden a pen came flying and hit me right in the head. I nearly cursed but caught myself. I looked at the teacher and glared slightly at him. How dare he?! To hit my head like that! If I got a concussion I'm so going to sue this damn school, and then they will be broke and we can be freed from this school...but that'd be a bad idea because then there'd be no more tennis. Why does life have so many choices?

"Hn?" I asked in my bland tone

"No daydreaming in my class Echizen-kun," said the teacher in a strict tone.

I merely nodded and rolled my eyes at him. Thank goodness he didn't see me roll my eyes, I probably would have been sent out of the class just for that. So the teacher started teaching again and I went back to daydreaming. It looked like the teacher noticed again and told me to read a sentence from the book. I sighed to myself and read. He looked at me pretty shocked. Yeah, shocked, you better be, you damn bastard of a teacher! I'm from America, I can speak FLUENTLY! I think people now a days are so dumb. They just assume things. I wasn't even doing anything wrong. I can ace this class like it's nothing. I could probably even ditch this class and still pass. If only it wasn't a requirement. Damn, why is Japanese school so hard. American classes are so much easier. Damn...so anyways after I read and the teacher let me go, I went right back to daydreaming again.

Life sucks...so don't ask again about how's life 'cause I'll just tell you straight in your face...it sucks!

_**Fuji's POV**_

I heard the bell ring for the start of lunch and the first thing that came into my mind was...going to see my little cute prodigy. I couldn't wait to see him. I was walking happily down the hallway when I notice that little girl with the two long pony tail braided staring at something. She was blushing, so I thought it would be something sexy...and it was. There he was, my little Ryoma sitting in his desk AND BITING HIS ERASER ON THE PENCIL. That so turned me, but I wasn't in the mood much because I got pissed. I mean, yeah, my Ryoma is hot biting that and all, and I could imagine him doing that to me while he's chained up...God, that's hot and sexy. I so wanna do him...anyways, yeah I'm pissed...because that damn girl kept staring at him like some crazy girl! Ryoma is MINE BITCH! Take your eyes off of him you whore! I felt my eyes twitch slightly and being the jealous fool I was, I walked over to her and slapped her! Hah! Kidding, I could never do that, but I did walk over to her.

"Hey...um..." I greeted casually. Damn I forgot her name...something with a 's.' Might as well say her last name. More polite that way. "Ryuuzaki."

"Hi," she said back shyly and still blushing.

Damn bitch is annoying as fuck, but I decided to hold my patience with her. Even her face pissed me off with that blush...but my Ryoma will look so cute with that blush...with him chained up and his body covered in my-

"Was there something you wanted?" she asked.

Bitch interrupted my imagination. I smiled like at her with much ease. Smiling like this is no problem, I've been like this my life. I'm guessing you're wondering how I was raised...but I won't tell you a thing. I smiled wider and I guess that kind of scared her because she backed away a little. That's alright, I want her to leave.

"Your grandmother was looking for you," I told her in my happy voice.

She meekly nodded and hurried to the teacher office. I chuckled to myself but stopped shortly when Ryoma stopped in front of me and was staring at me like I was some crazy maniac.

"What were you thinking just now?" he asked me in his usual bored tone.

"Nothing..." I replied.

Ryoma nodded his slowly and then started walking again. I followed after him and was quite happy that I was behind him. Now I get to look at his cute small butt. I wonder how it would feel like. I sighed loudly with content as I imagined it. Ryoma turned around to look at me and I guess he must have notice how perverted I look because he glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have better not be thinking about me in your S&M stuff," he said in a low growl.

"No, no."

He turned back around and I heard mumble something about having crazy sempais. I merely smiled and laughed to myself. Ah...my cute little prodigy...so cute yet sexy. I want him...Don't ask again about how's life...because I'll just say I'm having fun just imagining him in leather straps and chains with some cuffs and a very cute kitty costume on...Ahh, I'd love that to come true...

_**Eiji's POV**_

I was sitting under a tree and enjoying my lunch when I noticed ochibi walking towards me with Fuji following behind him. Just seeing those two together saddens me. We all know that Fuji has the hots for ochibi since he's so open about his feelings. I sighed depressingly and whimpered slightly. I wish I could be open like that to Oishi...but I can never seem to tell him. I pulled my knees up, no longer hungry.

Ochibi and Fuji reached my a few minutes later, staring at me. I know I must have looked weird being sad.

"How's life?" asked Fuji happily.

He was probably imagining Ryoma in chains again. Poor ochibi has to endure that everyday.

"Sad," I said solemnly.

I heard ochibi mumbled wimp. I glared up at him with tears at my eyes.

"You don't understand how I feel! You wouldn't know because you've never fallen in love before! I'm not like you who can just be blunt about things!" I burst out in tears.

I saw ochibi's eyes widened through my blurry vision. I sniffed and cried out loudly. I didn't care if everyone saw, I just wanted to vent out some sadness and anger.

"Why can't I be more like Fuji there with all his perverted thoughts and being so open?! Why can't I?!" I asked crying out.

I sniffed some more and continued to cry. Those two didn't even bother to try to cheer me up.

"Can I have your food?" asked Fuji, "I mean if you're not going to eat."

I stopped crying and glared up at Fuji.

"You guys are soooo mean. You don't even cheer me up!" I yelled.

"What's the point in cheering you up when you're just going to do the same thing later today," said Echizen bluntly.

I hate him so much sometimes. His bluntness can kill. I sighed and pushed the bento box towards Fuji. Don't ask again about how's life. It's just very depressing.

_**Oishi's POV**_

I was deciding what to do next when I heard a loud crying. I smiled sheepishly to myself since I knew who it was right away. I looked out the window and saw Eiji crying like usual with Fuji and Ryoma by him. I laughed and then grabbed my lunch and went outside.

I walked towards them and smiled down at a very depressed Eiji. He looked up suddenly at me. I couldn't help but smile. Eiji was so cute sometimes, but he can be a brat when he wants to.

"What's wrong today?" I asked,

I heard him sniffing and then mumble something like why can't I be like Fuji right now.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just being myself," he said sadly.

I tilted my head and sat down with them. I noticed that Fuji was eating Eiji's bento box and he was trying to feed some to Echizen, but he was refusing to be fed. He laughed to myself and opened his lunch box and then looked over to Eiji who was still sniffing. I looked at my food and then back to Eiji. I blushed slightly and picked a daikon radish with my chopstick and gave it to Eiji. I was planing to feed him, which was a very bold move of me. Eiji looked up at me with surprise, but smiled slowly with a blush on his face. He's so cute. He ate the daikon radish from my chopstick, chewing happily. I was happy too. This was probably the best progress I had in so long. I took another daikon radish and was about to eat it when I realized something very important. I stared at my chopstick for the longest time. I...if I eat off my chopstick right now it'd be like an indirect kiss with Eiji! I felt my face going hot and knew that I was probably blushing. I liked the idea of the indirect kiss but I only hope for one day I can really kiss Eiji. I ate the daikon radish with satisfaction. Don't asked again about how's life...I find it content, but I do hope that later on, I will find more happiness with Eiji.

_**Ryoma's POV**_

I felt disgusted just watching those two sempais. We all know that Kikumaru-sempai and Oishi-sempai have the hots for each other. They aren't just open enough to confess, which annoys the fuck out of me! I looked to the side and glared at Fuji-sempai. He was trying to feed me.

"I said I don't want to be fed," I grumbled.

"But you'll grow hungry," he said.

"No, I won't."

"Then would you prefer drinking some of my milk?"

"What?!"

I nearly fell over at his question. There was no way I was going to drink his "milk"! I just gave him the most dirtiest look I can give. He pouted at him but that didn't make me feel any guilty at all, but then he really did take out a bottle of milk. I stared at the bottle.

"Inui did say you needed to drink milk," he said smiling his evil smile.

My eyes twitched from annoyance. The bastard did it on purpose! He tricked me!

"I didn't know you were perverted Echizen," he said with a sadistic smile.

I am going to kill him one day...I growled and looked away but that only made me feel worse. The rest of the tennis crew came over and sat down with us. I sighed to myself. I hate this...why do I have such complicated, eccentric, annoying sempais...Why couldn't I have a normal life? I want a ponta drink...


End file.
